Give Me Something to Scream About
by MellyWellyHP
Summary: Dramione fic. Rated T for language and suggested adult themes. Based on the song CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. There's a lot on Hermione's mind and Draco has something to do with it... Sorry, I suck at summaries. One-shot for now, might add a second chapter later though, we'll see.


"Malfoy, we need to talk."

"Oh what do you want Granger?" Draco replied, disgusted. A whispered _'Filthy Mudblood'_ behind him made him chuckle. Hermione ignored the cruel name and grabbed Draco's wrist, dragging him behind her to the room of requirement. "Get off me!" He yelled, watching the tempting sway of her hips as she walked. Once they reached the room of requirement Hermione pulled him inside, the door sealing swiftly behind them. There they stood, watching each other, waiting for someone to talk.

"We have a lot to talk about Malfoy." Hermione began. He raised one eyebrow quizzically. "I have a lot to say. I suppose now's a good a time as any to say this: you're always watching me, staring at me across the Great Hall-"

"Glaring." He interrupted.

"Staring. You watch me in the halls, I can feel your eyes on me in Potions and it makes me _itch_. It makes no sense. You're meant to hate me, _I'm meant to hate you_. How it makes me feel, it makes no sense." Draco was silent for a moment. _How had she noticed?_ He wondered.

"How does it make you feel?" He smirked, keeping up his ice prince facade. Hermione blushed, shocking him. His eyes widened. "Granger?" She remained silent, staring at the ground.

"I-I don't..." She sighed. "I'm confused." Draco's stance visibly softened, his eyes becoming a river of silver. He reached toward her but quickly thought better of it and lowered his hand back to his side, turning his face away to hide the shame it was showing. Shame at the fact he'd never been able to talk to Hermione, shame that he'd always been so cruel, shame that he couldn't even bring himself to touch her. "I'm confused." She repeated, looking down. "Sometimes, I dream about you, I guess I'm dreaming right now; I'd never have the courage to do this in real life." She chuckled lightly and Draco turned his face toward her once more.

"You dream about me?" She nodded.

"About being with you, alone, just the two of us, somewhere quiet. It never happens though, obviously, because you hate me. I just want... I want us to be more than this. More than petty insults and pointless arguments. I just wish we could be friends." She huffed and stared at the ceiling. "Sometimes I wish we could be more than friends." She mumbled. "Sometimes I wish you'd just man up and kiss me." She added, louder, surprising herself. Her head flicked to Draco in shock, her eyes wide, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh god." She whispered. Draco's own face was stuck in an expression on astonishment. _Did she really just say that?_ It couldn't be possible. As Hermione stared at him, he fought with himself over what to do for some time before coming to a conclusion.

"Fuck it." He said, grabbing the hand over Hermione's mouth and using it to pull her closer. In a second his lips were crashing to hers and his hands went around her waist. Hermione was limp for a moment as her brain tried to process what was happening but soon she was kissing him back hungrily. Her hands went straight up to his hair and pulled, bringing them closer together. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her so close it hurt. He lifted her, pulling her legs around his waist and pushing her back to the wall, causing her to moan. When Hermione came up for air Draco continued to kiss across her jaw and down her neck.

"So what now?" She panted, distracted by Draco's travelling lips.

"We play a game. Hate each other for the masses. Meet in secret." Draco's voice trailed off as Hermione pushed his head away from her neck, leaned down, and ran her tongue across his jaw line. He groaned in pleasure and moved his hands to her small waist.

"I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to stay away from you. Let's play." She began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, torturing Draco with the measured movement of her fingers. He groaned.

"And here I was thinking you were all innocent. God Hermione, you're killing me." Her fingers stopped. "What?"

"You called me by my first name. I like it." She smiled.

"Then I'll say it again. As many time's as you want. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." She giggled and took her shirt off completely, then her bra.

"Christ Hermione, you're beautiful." Draco hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure?" She guided one of his hands to her breasts.

"I'm positive Draco. After all, we're all alone now." She bent her head to his ear, biting the lobe quickly before practically moaning into it. "Give me something to scream about." She felt him shudder beneath her for a second, then his hot mouth was once again on hers.


End file.
